Windshield assemblies of the type used in applications where they shield the operator from the environment frequently employ a windshield wiper and assemblies operatively associated with the windshield to maintain a clear field of vision for the operator. In many instances, such windshields and windshield wiper assemblies are employed in cab structures of vehicles, such as those in the earthmoving and material handling industries. Vehicles of this type encounter exceptionally rough terrain and frequently speeds adequate to cause erratic flapping of the windshield wiper which is detrimental to the life of the windshield wiper. In addition, such flapping creates a visual and audible annoyance for the operator.
Frequently, earthmoving machines include removable or retractable windshields. Such windshields create a problem when removed or retracted as the windshield wiper assembly is biased towards the windshield and in abutment therewith. With the windshield removed, the windshield wiper extends into the operator's cab area creating an additional problem when trying to return the windshield to the installed position without damaging the windshield wiper assembly. Damage in this instance may be caused to the windshield wiper assembly through overstressing of the wiper assembly by pulling the assembly away from the opening, or catching the windshield wiper assembly between the windshield and frame.
Also, windshield wiper assemblies are frequently subjected to adverse environmental conditions caused by nature and/or vehicle operation. Abrasive materials such as dust, sand and the like bombard the windshield wiper assemblies while the machine is operating, causing rapid wear of the wiper blades and frequent replacement thereof. Ice buildup and snow, along with abrasive material bombardment, continues to reduce the life of the wiper blades even when the machine is not being operated while stored out of doors.